


Healing Liam

by frankrushworth



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Depression, F/M, Happy Ending, Payzer, sad!liam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-13
Updated: 2013-12-13
Packaged: 2018-01-04 13:13:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1081423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/frankrushworth/pseuds/frankrushworth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>No one knew why Liam went like this but they knew they had to do something.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Healing Liam

It started when his granddad passed really, I guess. He told us about his mums phone call then excused himself to bed, yet there was no disguising the sobs sounding from his bunk in the bus. 

I remember us all sitting up for another hour or two not even saying a word because when Liam cried, he cried. We all thought it would be just a phase of grief and healing then we'd have our daddy direction back.

We were wrong. 

After that each morning he would look more tired more, drained. For starters he hadn't seen his girlfriend in about 2 months as she was also a busy person and couldn't find the time to fly over, this left him distraught. 

He started missing out on our boys nights out which he always told us they were one of his favourite things to do, just us guys and him. He started missing out on spending any time with us except for on stage while performing. When we did perform he would put on this mask which would hide his sadness, depression. It was always noticeably though that he didn't prat around as much as he used to. 

It got to the point where he rarely spoke to any of us. Every morning he would wake up and throw up what ever little food or drink he had in his stomach. No one knew why this happened or what caused so much hurt for one of the people we all care for so much. 

When he started to almost completely not speak I remember going up to him in his bunk. I simply sat down next to him and just said "what do you need?". I remember the short silence that followed my question before a small sound was spilling out of his mouth forming the words of "time and love". 

After that we knew what to do, what we needed to do. We had another show before we had two weeks free that was requested by us all simply for Liam's sake. I picked up my phone and dialled her number and I still remember the conversation. 

"How is he?", her voice asked, she sounded so small and sad. 

"I don't know", it was the honest truth, we had all passed the stage of this now.

"I asked him what he needed the other day", I say as I hear her breath hitch. 

"W-what?", her voice wavered. 

"He said time and love", I replied.

"Danielle, we have 2 weeks and we need you, no he needs you", I say. 

"I'm there", were her last words before the line was dead. 

I offered to pay for her flight and she was incredibly grateful due to unaffordable prices of tickets to Italy. 

By now it had got to the stage where we stopped by every so often to check on him and to feed him despite the little food he ate. 

Once Danielle arrived I picked her up from the airport and drove her straight to us. Everyone could sense her anxious and upset feelings, well to tell the truth it was everyone's feelings. 

"I'm going", she said almost confidently if you forgot the slight wavering in her voice. 

Her body then disappeared through the curtain, we all sat. There was nothing else we could think to do now, it was our only hope. After about an hour Louis turned on the television to ease the tension, it didn't really. 

None of us wanted to interrupt any of them so we settled on trying to fall asleep yet it was in the living room on all of the various sofas. All we could do was hope. 

I remember the memory, so clearly. It must of been about 1 in the morning when I was shook awake by a very distraught Danielle. We didn't know what to expect from this. I held her close to my chest as she cried, almost as long as Liam. Once she quietened down I built the courage to ask her the question that's been slowly eating everyone away. 

"What's wrong?", I croaked. 

I think we all shed a tear by the time she finished telling us about what she's discovered. She told us about the hate, the hate none of us knew was that bad. Then the conversation turned to the small cuts trailing from his wrist all the way up to the inside of his elbow. 

We'd all broke by now. 

The morning came and Danielle built herself up to go and be with Liam again. If there was anything I learnt from this tough time it was, Danielle is a lot stronger than people give her credit for. Not many people can figure out their long term boyfriend self harms and has been for the last 2 months while you've been building your dancing career and then visit him again, for his sake not theirs. 

That day Danielle was gone for a while, almost 5 hours. We had all grown worried so the boys forced me to check on them, I did. I remember opening the bunk curtain expecting the worst yet the sight was almost the most positive thing I've seen that has been related to Liam at the moment. They were asleep, Danielle had her arms wrapped around Liam's upper body while he rested on her chest, their legs were tangled together and Liam looked so peaceful for the first time in a long time. The best part for me was defiantly the weak smile that lay on his lips, the same lips that have been chapped, dry and containing no emotion for weeks. 

From here it got better. We had to take another 4 weeks off of work but what else could you do, Liam was broken and the people he needed most needed to be their for him. I remember the first time I heard Danielle giggle while with Liam, then later when she came back to us she cried at how happy he looked that day and how they both said 'I love you' once again.

I remember then Niall crying when we saw our friend leave the bunk to shower and then after he walked in with his girlfriend and sat down with us. We hadn't seen his face or honoured his presence for, too long. He didn't say anything but we all sat together and watched the TV, it was a comedy and no one could miss the smiles cracking onto Liam's face when appropriate. 

It was a start. A baby step. 

A week later Liam walked in with Danielle and sat down with us on the sofa which was normal by now yet, he spoke. 

"I'm sorry", his voice sounded, it was almost alien to us. It's been too long. 

No one said anything so I broke the silence.

"There is no need Liam, we all including Danielle love you so much and were here for you, forever", I spoke. 

This was the first time Liam cried, with happiness. Soon enough Danielle was in pieces, holding onto her boyfriends arm as if it was the only thing she could do and if she let go, it would disappear. 

Well it's almost happened once. 

At the end of the extra 4 weeks Liam spoke, laughed and loved as much as his body and heart would let him. He scolded us, ate with us, drank with us, and stayed with us. Liam asked Danielle to stay for the next 8 weeks which would take them until the end of the tour. She didn't even hesitate to say no, it was too close last time. Later when I asked about her career she said. 

"Zayn, we take advantage of the things that mean the most to us, we think they will always be there when in fact we never really know when these things will leave, so we have to make time and love".

I smiled and nodded my head before she skipped off towards Liam who was chatting with Niall. Louis then tripped over the coffee table and fell on his bad knee, wincing he got up and began laughing with everyone. Before Liam spoke.

"Louis! Mate that's your bad knee, be careful!", he scolded yet adding a chuckle at the end while shaking his head. 

We laughed for a lot longer by then. It was one of the best memories we've had as a band I say, ask any of us. 

He still had the scars and he still had the memories. But he had the time and the love that was asked by him. He's a strong person with strong people around him. We all helped each other really, we helped Liam and he helped us.

Liam was healed.


End file.
